My best smile for you
by Ayele
Summary: This is a follow-up to "Will you smile for me", which should be read first. Snapshots of Sterek (Yay!) based on scenes from the show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hi there! So this is the follow-up to my other Teen Wolf story "Will you smile for me?" and as the summary says, I think it's better to read that other one first.

This story is basically gonna be a series of Sterek (what else?) snapshots based on actual scenes of the show. I have no idea how many chapters there's gonna be, maybe even just this one. It'll all depend on how inspired I can get.

Speaking of inspiration, I had no ideas whatsoever for the title of the chapter, so I'm taking any suggestions!

Anyways, hope you like it!

Oh right! Almost forgot! I don't own Teen Wolf, or its characters...or actors... (Dang it, Dylan! Why can't you be mine!)

* * *

My best smile for you.

Chapter 1

The first time I saw him, he was walking through the preserve with another boy.

At first I only heard them, but it was enough for me to decide that he was the annoying, exasperating type of guy. Always trying to be funny. But his voice was nice. Soft and with that little something that made me want to hear it again.

They were – or more like he was – talking about lycanthropy. And it made me curious.

Why this subject? How did they know about it? And most of all, how much did they know?

Were they aware that actual werewolves were roaming over the Earth, and that one of them was merely 50 feet from them at that exact moment?

But then the wind changed, and their scents were brought to me.

One was sweet and a bit sour at the same time. It reminded me of lemonade – and I liked lemonade... kind of my guilty pleasure really. I don't know how, but I knew it was the talkative boy's scent. Maybe I thought he must have smelled like he sounded, sweet but nerve-wracking. It made me wonder if the boy tasted like lemonade too... I decided that I shouldn't linger on this particular thought.

I didn't really care about the other scent, more of a slightly musky, woodsy one, until I noticed the very specific canine hint in it. It had been quite some time since the last time I smelled it on a person other than myself, but it was definitely a werewolf particularity.

Apart from the werewolf part, it was the same thing I had smelled on the asthma inhaler I'd found that night. That's how my mind clicked.

The previous night, I had been chasing for an unknown alpha. He ran too fast for me so I lost him, but his track had led me to that inhaler. I understood that the boy had been bitten that night.

They were getting closer to me, and finally they came in sight.

I didn't even notice the hairy one at first. My look got caught by the other boy. I couldn't help it. It was like magnetism.

He had smooth skin. It looked a bit pale, but not in a sickly fashion. He had a fair complexion, with moles over his face. This particular one on his cheek, near the corner of his lips. I couldn't help but want my own lips on it... He had a lean body, and even with the large clothes he was wearing, I could tell he had toned muscles.

He startled when he saw me. Hitting the other one – who I just noticed had been kneeling on the ground – on his shoulder to catch his attention.

His eyes. He had the most expressive eyes I'd ever seen. A light brown color, like warm caramel. I liked caramel too. I couldn't say if I liked it better than lemonade though. Actually I couldn't think about anything at that moment, except that his eyes looked like a deep caramel ocean that I could drown into with no regret. I felt like I could see all of him, and all of myself too in his look. It was confusing. Terrifying. But at the same time comforting.

I could hear his heart beating at a soothing pace, although slightly faster than before he had seen me.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Ba-Thump. I frowned. That last one wasn't coming from him. It brought me back to reality, reminding me that there was someone else next to him.

I pulled myself together as I was walking towards them and scowled at them.

-What are you doing here? Huh? This is a private property!

-Er... sorry man we didn't know, _he _said with that sweet voice of his.

-Yeah we were just...looking for something but...uh...forget it, the other said hesitantly

I knew that, they were looking for his inhaler, I'd heard them say it.

I threw it to him and turned back to walk away.

When they couldn't see me anymore I heard _him_ say:

-Dude that was Derek Hale... You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us.

-Remember what?

-His family? They all burnt to death in a fire like ten years ago!

I should have been upset that he could say it with so few tact, but I couldn't be. Instead I just felt soothed by the sound of his voice.

And I couldn't help this little twinge in my heart. Not really happiness, no. But an odd feeling, like I was glad he knew who I was.

Later that day, when I was walking, still looking for the alpha's prints, scent...anything, I started to wonder why I was feeling so empty suddenly. I'd never felt that way.

I saw a fox looking at me. It had stilled on its way to let me pass. It reminded me of the stories my parents used to tell me.

When my sisters and I were little, our parents would put us to bed after telling us stories. Not fairy-tales or made-up things like usual parents do, but werewolf legends, folklore, cultural facts. Like for instance, the fact that smart animals – monkeys, dolphins, foxes, dogs – would always show respect to a werewolf when they recognized one.

My favorite stories were always about mates. Well until the whole Kate thing, with her actually being a psycho and all that...

Wait, mate? There was this thing my mom used to tell me about meeting one's mate. She used to say it was like suddenly having all of yourself related to them. Your look stuck to theirs, their voice appealing to you like none before. Their scent being exactly what you'd need to feel comfortable... And the fact that when you were away from them, it was like you forgot a part of yourself with them.

All of it. Was exactly what I'd felt that day.

That boy was my mate. He was meant for me, and I was meant for him.

Realizing it made me feel complete for the first time of my life. Until I remembered something else about mates.

When my mom got to this part of the story I was always terrified that it would happen to me.

"But you know Derek, being meant for each other doesn't mean you will be together. Most of the time it works. But there have been some cases when it didn't. Like when mates never meet each other, and end up always looking for one another without even noticing it. Or when they reject the other for some reason. Or sometimes when the mate is human and can't feel the bond with the werewolf. This case is very sad because the wolf actually knows what it could be like with his or her mate and feels all the more empty."

I used to be so scared to be in one of those situations, that at some point, I just decided to stop believing in the mate thing altogether.

And now it happened. And the fear was back, even greater. He was a human so if anything, the third case would be the one applying to me.

I wished I'd never met him.

But I was so glad I'd met him.

* * *

A/N (yeah I like this system with one note at the beginning and one at the end!)

So what did you think? Is it worth trying to be inspired with other scenes? Would you like one scene in particular, with another character's POV? Let me know!  
(This is not an incitation to review at all! What kind of person do you take me for?)

Random thoughts : Oh how devoted I am to this story! I spent at least 15 minutes just staring at a picture of Dylan O'Brien just so I could describe his moles and eyes properly... and not because I couldn't take my eyes off of it at all, that's not true!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there, here's chapter 2! I used a scene which I believe has been rarely used in fanfictions (only mentioned most of the time). Pretty surprising since I think this scene contains epic Sterekness... at least in my opinion! And you're gonna understand why when you read how this scene plays in my mind every time I watch it.

Ugh! It's so horrible that I have to watch the scenes again and again too be sure to get the dialogues accurate!... Almost as awful as staring for 15 minutes at a picture of Dylan O'Brien!

Oh and I want to thank my first two reviewers on this story Sekhmet Son and Seth Hoult (you're still in first place in the race to Best Reviewer Ever Title)

Now enough chit-chat and let's get to it!

* * *

Chapter 2

I think it started in the car. That old rusty Jeep. I'm pretty sure that's when I first understood why he was meant for me.

I mean, I already knew he was, but I couldn't understand why it had to be him! He was so infuriatingly annoying, reckless and for God's sake, did he ever stop talking?! He even kept speaking in his sleep! (I don't think now is the moment to talk about the fact that I spied on him some nights...most of the nights...every night.)

Point being that, I didn't see how he could be good to me.

Sure he was cute, with a pretty face, a nice scent and a soft voice, but I wasn't that superficial! I needed a good personality, and so far that's not what characterized him best in my opinion.

Let me set the context so everything is clear.

We were on stakeout – or so he liked to call it – in front of the hospital after we discovered that the odd text Allison received from who she thought was Scott, had actually come from his mom's computer at her work.  
This had worried us a bit since Scott's mom had no reason to decoy Allison to the school that night. Sure she loved her son, but she wasn't the protective bitch type of mother! (Stiles' quote as you would guess, which almost made me laugh but I'd managed to hold it back).

So Stiles figured that someone must have used her computer, and proposed that the best way to discover who it had been would be to monitor anyone coming and going close to that computer and see if we could find someone suspicious.

Stiles decided he didn't want to tell Scott about it, and when I asked him why he explained :

-There are two ways this could go.  
Number 1: someone pretty damn ill-willed tried to get Allison and whoever she was with at the time, trapped in the school at night, with an unleashed alpha werewolf, and this person got near Melissa McCall at some point. If he hears that, Scott is going to be worried sick and that will make him completely useless.  
Number 2: we can't totally rule out the fact that Mel herself might have sent that message for any weird reason. Although this seems completely impossible, it is not. And that would have Scott really confused, and upset, and sad, and worried sick, which again would render him useless. D'you get my point?

I growled in consent. I had actually understood that pretty well since I believed it had been the first time he ever talked so much without changing the subject at some point.

So I can pretty much say that was the first glimpse I caught on how concerned he could be for those he cared about.

The second glimpse came when we were sitting in his old car - which had been his father's from what I remember him telling me in some random conversation. He got a call from Scott telling him he didn't find anything special with Allison's necklace. At some point the conversation changed :

-...And where are you, you're supposed to be here? You're First Line!  
He was interrupted by the coach and then continued:  
-Stiles, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start.

-I know!, Stiles answered. Look, if you see my dad can you tell him... tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late okay?... Alright, thanks, he finally added, his own disappointment obvious in his tone.

It seemed he had finally made first line and this was going to be his first game as such. I knew how important that was to him because he was always talking about either Lacrosse, Lydia or werewolves - should I mention how it was always oddly both exasperating and interesting? Except for the Lydia subject, that was plain exasperating.

Anyways, that was another indication showing how involved he could get into anything to protect those he loved. He was willing to miss a very important part of his youth, disappoint his best friend and even his father, just to protect them from a truth that might hurt them.

I couldn't help looking at him confused and a bit moved by what I just heard. I, Derek Hale, was _moved. _I think that says it all.

At some point I realized I couldn't just keep staring at him like that. He wouldn't get it. Or worse, he _would_ get it!

So I was back to Derek Hater mode.

-You're not gonna make it, I said, putting as much indifference in my voice as humanly possible(...werewolf-ly? Oh you see what I mean!)

-I know. He answered, regret still sounding in his words.

-And you didn't tell him about his mom either.

-Not 'til we find out the truth.

Silence was starting to settle, and for once, I didn't like him being silent. So I had to find a way to change that.

-By the way one more thing?

-Yeah?

I put my hand to the back of his head and pushed it hard on his steering wheel. (Well not that hard, I made sure I didn't hurt him. He was my mate damn it!)

He gasped and said :

-Oh! God! What the hell was that f-

-You know what that was for. Go. GO!

He left the car and went to enter the hospital.

And I was left with time to think.

Of all the people I'd ever met, few had been worthy of my trust. And none of them were humans. Only people from my family.

But now I was proved wrong.

I could see what good Stiles could do to me. He was reliable.

I was interrupted in my train of thoughts when he called me a few minutes after leaving.

A/N : So do you see what I meant now? This whole interpretation is based on the look Derek gives to Stiles when he hangs up. Really if you don't believe me, watch it again and you'll see how Stereky it is!

I got a few ideas for the upcoming chapters but nothing concrete yet. Feel free to suggest anything...or have fun trying to guess what it's gonna be!

And I'd like to take a moment to thank anyone who reads this (the story and the useless rant even more). You are awesome and you deserve to know it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry guys! I know I usually update faster than that but I've been chasing a mosquito!

Okay, the truth is, I just couldn't find any inspiration. I had no idea what to do with all those Sterek scenes I've been watching again and again (for professional purpose of course). And also, my usual browser won't work for some reason.

Anyways this chapter is just something that played on my mind and it's not from an actual scene, but I promise I'll make it up to you...if that even bothers you.  
Hope you still enjoy this!

Random note : I wasn't lying about the mosquito, this chapter could've been updated like 30 min earlier without that damn firetrucking son of a bulldog... Okay, I'm calming down now.

***WARNING*** Big spoiler from Season 3 episode ...2? Yeah that's it, 2.

Don't go and say I didn't tell you!

* * *

Chapter 3

I might not seem like I enjoy it that much, but being an Alpha really is awesome.

Take right now for example. If I were a simple Beta or even an Omega I wouldn't be able to stand so far away from Scott and Isaac and still hear them. Proof is they can't hear me ! Although that might not be the best example since Scott is apparently blind and deaf to almost everything not happening right before his eyes, and Isaac might as well be pretending not to hear us.

But still, being an Alpha makes me much stronger than anyone in the pack.

Another example is that I can even also smell them from here. Scott's musky scent with a bit of Allison (jasmine and wild berries), as well as Isaac's bitter-sweet fragrance (a bit like grapefruit) with the recent hint of water-lily, Cora's scent – which does not make me happy, I'm gonna have to talk to him about that...or threaten him, I haven't decided yet.

Anyways, my point is, being the Alpha gives you a few privileges, in the sense that from this distance I get as much intimacy as I want but they don't.

And that's a good thing because Stiles and I have decided to keep our relationship a secret as long as possible and I don't think anyone hearing us passionately making out on the trunk of my Camaro, somewhere in the parking lot of the high school would help much with that.

Not that it really matters anymore now that I think about it... I'm pretty sure Isaac knows since it started and that he's totally supportive of us. Boyd doesn't give a shit about anything since Erica's death – we're all worried about it by the way, it's been almost a year and he's still not over it, which is understandable since from what he told me they were actually mates.

I can't hide anything from my family – and it kinda freaks me out sometimes – so of course Peter and Cora both know.

Lydia told us she knew when we got together because she'd been waiting for it for a long time. It seems Stiles told her about his feelings for me some time ago.

His feelings for me... I'm sorry for being such a pansy, but that sounds so amazing that I can't help repeating it to myself all the time. That and the first time he said he loved me...and all the times after that!

I know, that's not the image you would get from watching me everyday but I don't care. Stiles makes me happy and I won't deny it. In my head. I still will deny it to the rest of the world. And what the hell are you doing in my head anyway?

Back to the subject. I was saying that the status of Alpha comes with privileges, and to be completely honest it can be pretty funny. Still taking the current situation as an illustration, hear for yourself Scott and Isaac's conversation.

-...And so what I'm saying is that being with Allison makes it so much more meaningful, because we love each other you know? Doesn't it feel the same when you do it with Cora?

-Uhm... Could we not talk about that right now?, Isaac asked, obviously trying to avoid the subject. Smart boy. Now I'm sure he actually knows I'm close to them – which makes Scott officially dense – and doesn't want me to hear about his bed-time stories with my sister. And when I say bed-time stories I do not mean fairy-tales before going to sleep...

-What? Don't you...Wait, does that mean you never did it?, Scott questioned, amusement in his voice.

-That's not what I said! I just don't think now is the right moment to talk about that, Isaac answered, with all his pride. (And I really hope for him it was just pride and not saying he did sleep with my baby sister whom I love so much, because that would cause his end.)

-"Now" as in "after class at school"? 'Cause let me tell you dude, that's the perfect moment, and Stiles would agree with me. By the way, where's he?

-No I mean "now" as in "when people who shouldn't even know this conversation ever happened are within ear-shot"! And Stiles is closer than you seem to think, can't you smell him?

Nice Isaac. Really nice. Now I have to worry about kissing my boyfriend because thanks to you, his clueless best friend is going to notice us. I take back what I said earlier. Isaac's not such a smart boy if he goes and gives me more reasons to want to kill him.

-Huh... Now that you mention it, I do smell Stiles nearby... And Derek? Oh that's why you don't want to talk about your sex life with...

-ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT? You know that he's here and you suddenly stop being subtle about it ?!, Isaac yells (and I think a few cars just stopped right now).

-Wow, calm down dude! It's alright. And anyways, what's he doing here? I mean, now that you got your own car you don't need him to pick you up anymore!

Oh Scott how naive you can be... Oh Isaac is thinking the same thing! How do I know? Because he says it.

-Oh Scott, how naive you can be!

-What d'you mean?

-You smell Derek's and Stiles' scents but you still can't figure it out...

-Figure what out?

-Haven't you noticed lately how their scents are all over each other?

-Yeah but that's normal right? As pack and everything... And they've been hanging out a lot! Stiles told me.

-What? And you still can't process that?!, Isaac exclaimed.

-What is there to process? Stiles 's been making a lot of research and has been telling about that to Derek, that's all.

-Is that the kind of lame excuse he gives you?

-No, he doesn't say why they hang out, but obviously that's the reason.

-Oh Scotty, Scotty, Scotty... You're so hopeless... I know you're dense, but how can anyone not see that...

They're silent for a couple of seconds until Scott seems to understand where Isaac's going with what he's saying.

-Wait are you implying that... Derek... an Stiles...

-YES Scott! That's what I'm implying! Although "implying" might not be the right term, more something along the line of "flat out telling you"!

This whole conversation is so hilarious.

-What the hell man! That's not possible, they hate each other!

He sounds pretty convinced by what he's saying.

-Gaah! I give up! You won't believe it until they say it to your face!

And if I'm not wrong, those furious steps are Isaac's as he's walking away from Scott who follows him, yelling:

-They won't tell me anything, since there's nothing going on!

I can't hold a smirk at that. How much more clueless can someone be without dying?!  
Stiles feels my smile, which is not that surprising as his lips are glued to mine... Oh, not anymore.  
He looks up at me with a crooked eyebrow – how can an eyebrow look so sexy dammit! – and asks:

-What's so funny? I hope your not mocking my kissing technique – which, I know for a fact, is awesome – because that would make me really upset and it would be the end of us!

This totally cracks me up. He's even more puzzled now, because I have to admit, he doesn't see me laugh that often. I don't want him to take it the wrong way, so I explain:

-If you could hear Scott right now, you would be laughing you pretty ass off too!

-I'm sure I would but you see, the thing is, I can't! So you better tell me or I'm gonna rip your throat out! With my teeth!

Oooh! He's so cute when he tries being threatening! And with my own words!

-Isaac tried to make him understand what's going on between us – yeah, it turns out he knew, I add as I see his confused face (such a pretty confused face...). Anyways, Scott was in complete denial, even though you told him a bunch of times we were hanging out. By the way, you told him? We said we were gonna wait until everything is settled between us!

-Yes, but I didn't see the point in lying, when I knew he wasn't gonna find out anyway...

Silence falls between us, and I'm about to lean down to take his lips back, but I change my mind as I remember something he said.

-What does that mean "you know for a fact that you're a divine kisser"?!

And I probably sound really pissed when I say that.

-I did not say that. And I think the fact that you can't go more than two hours without these (he points a finger at my lips) on those (pointing at his), is a pretty good clue.

Oh. That makes sense. I mean I was his first kiss right so, what else could it have been...?

After he sees I'm not going to say anything more, he asks in a playful tone:

-Sooo... My ass is pretty?

Seriously? He wants to talk about that now? We could do so much better than _talk_!  
I don't answer but look at him in a suggestive way.

-So, you've been checking me out?, he questions, seeking confirmation.

He sounds very pleased about that fact. Good. And no, we haven't done it yet! I know that's what you're wondering! We're taking our time. We've been together for just about three months, we're not gonna jump each other already! Not that I would really mind... We just don't want to ruin what we have by rushing things.

I answer his question with a mysterious:

-What do you think?

And I take his lips again, because they've been away from mine for much too long.

* * *

A/N

Nope. Nothing to say here. Except that I have nothing to say...which is something...  
Urrr! The headache! And it's the kind that only one medicine can cure! You know about that medicine right? The review. Please give me one in the box below! Aaargh! I'm dying!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Not much to say for now (wait for the end of chapter note), except this chapter is really short and I'm sorry about that.

Now let's go for it! (Sometimes I mean it when I don't have a lot to say)

Chapter 4

I could hear him approaching long before he got to the car. He was looking around him as he walked to the sheriff's cruiser where I was kept while the police were "investigating the premises".

He looked ridiculous. Very attractive yes – how could he not be attractive to his mate – but it still seemed absurd that he acted like he was in a freaking spy movie or something. And let me tell you, if he was trying to be discrete and not get any attention, he completely failed. Even a human could have seen him. But I guess he was very lucky since no one seemed to be paying attention to the car where a presumed criminal was held. (Am I the only one worried about the way cops do their job these days?)

He got into the car and I couldn't help but take a deep breath trough my nose so I could catch his scent. It was a bit stronger than the previous time we met – which actually was the first when I think about it, all other encounters after that didn't really count. The sweet hint was less pronounced too. That was to be expected because people's scent always depended on their mood, their state of mind.

At that moment I could literally smell his fear of being in such a confined space with who he thought to be a murderer. It was similar to the traces he left the night before, when he'd dug my sister's body out of the ground.

I was trying my best not to look at him. Ignoring tempting it was to just look up and start to count the multiple moles on his face, in his neck, observe the little flare of his nostrils, proof of his anxiety.

But then he spoke.

-Okay. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you.

He could not be serious. I could smell his fear and hear his accelerated heartbeat. I looked up to see if he really meant what he said, and he didn't seem to believe in it any longer.

And I drowned in those eyes of his again, until his smooth voice snapped me out of my reverie.

-Okay, maybe I am... he said, gulping down and shaking his head a little.

I couldn't choose between following the motion of his head or the one of his Adam's apple.

I didn't really matter because he was still talking and I focused on the sound of his voice.

-Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something...

And he went on and on. I didn't care what he was actually saying, just hearing his voice was enough. I was thinking I could record it and make it my personal lullaby. Which was infuriating because the boy was so annoying! I kept wondering why it had to be him. Any little thing he said could have sent me over the edge if it weren't for this soothing voice. And those mesmerizing eyes. And this hypnotizing skin. And this constellation of moles. And those eyebrows, which were not so dark but looked like ebony on his snowy skin...

"Focus Derek!" I said to myself. This wasn't the right moment to just stare at him, I had to warn him about his friend, Scott, who didn't want to listen to me. And judging from the sound of the sheriff's footsteps lightly increasing by the minute, I didn't have much time to convey the message.

-Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts in the field what do you think they're gonna do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but _you_ can.

He leaned back and I followed the movement, getting a better look at the rest of his upper body.

-And trust me, I looked down at his shirt – what the hell was that "Cabaret du Géant" thing ? – before getting back to his eyes and finishing what I was saying, you want to.

He sat there, speechless and his mouth slightly opened, plump lips less than half an inch apart, until the car door opened for the second time in just one minute. The Sheriff grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car, a few feet away from me.

A/N

I'm really sorry this chapter was so short! I have to say that, although this scene is really good and as an authentic Sterek shipper (I mean, reading fanfics with this pairing is actually what made me start to watch the show! How much more a fan can you be!) I really like it, I have to say it's not easy to work with. I think it might be because the scene is already pretty short. And since, as you know from chapter 2, Derek still can't bear with Stiles yet, I couldn't really work on any feelings development, only basic fascination.

But since I wrote it, I thought I might as well post it. And it will help you wait for the next chapter which will be much longer, funnier, different... It's gonna be a bonus chapter again, so not based on a scene, but this time, it's gonna be really special... I might tell you more about it in a reply to a review, who knows... (you at least deserve that if you read so far!)

So, next chapter is almost ready, I'm just giving it a nice touch, proof-reading it, editing but it should come soon.

Until then, be good or I will turn the Easter Bunny into a pumpkin because it has nothing to do with anything I previously said. (Just kidding, I was kicked out of Hogwarts before I could learn how to do that.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Well. Here's chapter 5. I actually finished writing it a few days ago, but I was never satisfied with the way it starts...and I still haven't found anything good! Still I think it'd be bad to make you wait any longer!

Oh and I promised I'd make it up to you about last chapter being real short and kinda empty! Here goes! 2076 words without the notes! Officially the longest chapter I've ever written! (I think after that it's something like 1600 words for chapter 3 of "My best").

Now that you're correctly warmed up, let's go for chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

Pack meeting was over and it was just the two of us staying at the Den. We were cuddled on the sofa watching a movie – a pretty boring one if you want my opinion, but the point wasn't so much about entertaining myself as to get an excuse to stick to his impressively muscled torso like an octopus so... who cared – when I suddenly remembered I'd been planning to ask him something whenever I got the chance.  
So I just went for it.

-Hey, I was doing some research the other day, and I found something mentioned in that Bestiary about werewolves and mates and I was wondering if it really existed and how it worked.

He looked like he didn't want to talk about it, rather keep watching that movie where Mr Muscleman was saving the world from some kind of apocalypse while discovering that women weren't all air-headed bitches who broke your heart on the first occasion and could actually help when you're saving the world. Still he, Derek not Muscleman, turned his look away from the movie – and let's face it, how could he watch a dumb movie when he actually had the most awesomest boyfriend ever interested in stuff about him? – to look at me, answering my question with another question.

-How much did you read about it?

-Well, it really didn't say much, just a few stuff about destiny and how it was only legends. So does it really happen? Has it ever happened to you?

-Yes it is a real thing, and yes it did happen to me. You're it for me.

He just said that as if I was supposed to understand what it meant, or pretend like I didn't care about it. But, hey! I did!

- ER...Okay, good... I'm not really sure what that entails but let's say it's a good thing !

Derek sighed in exasperation. Well not that much, but at least high annoyance! I'm not even sure that's it, he can't really get mad at me anymore since I'm like his own personal brown-eyed Teddy bear. I swear the guy is such a cuddles freak, you wouldn't know at first sight, with him appearing, you know, all broody and like he wants to kill anyone who gives him the wrong look.

-Yes, it is a good thing, he said sounding fed up but still giving me a very fond look. Told you the guy was a softy!

-Should I just believe you? You just say this without any further explanation! For all I know, it could mean that you're gonna have me sacrificed by a one-legged-gnome from the North forest, dancing in the middle of twelve ham-coated tiny statues!

His look after I said that – in only one breath ladies and gentlemen – was priceless. I really wished I could immortalize that moment...Oh wait I could! Just needed to take my phone out and...Dang it! He can be so fast at collecting himself! I couldn't even finish thinking about taking my phone out that he was already back to his usual controlled self and scowling at me.

-How the hell do you even come up with this? Do you have a book about the worst jokes anyone can come up with?

-I actually do, I answered (almost) sarcastically. But it's not where it came from, that was actually a quote from this hilarious webseries I discovered...

Okay so, judging by the scowl still being there, and the frown getting more pronounced by the minute, I deduced he didn't feel like hearing about this for the moment...or you know, that he didn't give a freaking shit about it. So I just shut my mouth, tight-lipped – oh I can see it coming, you know I _can_ do it...sometimes – and just let him speak.

-To answer you, no, being my mate does not mean I'm gonna experiment suspicious rituals on you but–

-Oh, too bad, I interrupted him, cause I could be into it. I mean as long as it doesn't get me killed, 'cause it would kinda ruin the mood for me, see what I mean?

Hum... now I could see how close I could get to having my limbs torn off one by one. Doesn't feel good being in this position, I tell you. I just stopped and literally bit my tongue to stop myself from adding anything else that would get me executed on the spot. 'Cause you see, we'd been together for what? Almost 4 months already? And we hadn't gone any further than heated make out sessions, and I really didn't want to die before getting some of _this_! Have you seen the guy? He's like a walking underwear commercial! With those pecs, and abs, and biceps and triceps and quadriceps, and Gawd! That butt! And (although I can't say for sure yet) most probably that–

-Enough fantasizing about me?, he interrupted my train of thoughts with the faintest smirk. Maybe we could get back on track with this conversation?

He didn't really give me the choice. I think I just imagined that question mark at the end of the sentence. But at least I understood it was in my best interest not to say anything about this.

-So... he took some time to carry on, testing me I think. Being mates means we are... ( I could see his hesitation, which was weird because, hey Derek Hale could've been the poster child for self-confidence...) STILES!

What?!

-You're rambling again!

-What? I didn't even say a word!

-In your head!

What the... He was reading my mind now?

-No I'm not reading your mind, it's just obvious what you're thinking!

-Okay, this is totally the proof that you are reading my mind!

-This is not the point ,he said, separating each word. What I was saying is... being mates means we are made for each other.

-I could have told you tha–

-Please! Let me finish. It means we were always destined to be together. It's a werewolf thing. From the moment I first saw you I knew you were my mate because all the... call that symptoms, were there.

-What kind of symptoms?

-Your smell, your voice, your appearance... everything I could see or hear about you was appealing to me. Like nothing else ever was. And after that, whenever you weren't around, I felt empty.

-You mean it was like love at first sight?

-No! Definitely not! I mean I pretty much hated you from day one. I was attracted to you but I couldn't suffer you at all!

I gaped at that. How could he even say that.

-What I mean, he went on, is when we met, I could only feel the pull, and the way that every physical thing about you was meant for me. And then after some time, when I got to know you more, I started to appreciate you and it quickly grew into love.

-Weird.

Really Stiles? You're an example to anyone who wish they were aces at witty comments and snappy replies, and that's all you got? I'm not proud of you.

-But I guess I can get that. Or at least process it. Just a question, why didn't _I_ feel it?

-Because you're human, so you weren't as affected by it as I was. At most you just felt physically attracted for unknown reasons, but that's all. You're not as sensitive to all the _mystique_ behind it.

Huh. That made sense. Plus it was kinda true. That I was attracted at the beginning without knowing why.

-And what else does that change that I'm a human? I mean it's bound to be a problem at some point! And that I'm a guy!? Oh man, tell me there's no supernatural Mpreg shit going on with you wolves!

-No there isn't! And it doesn't really matter because the point of the mating process is , unlike the name suggests, not to reproduce. I guess it should be called soulmating, because it's more about finding the ideal anchor, the perfect stabilizing element for a werewolf. So, no problem with you being a guy. And as for being human...

I could see he didn't want to tell me about this part but I gave him an insistent look.

-It only means that since it doesn't really affect you... you could walk away, and you wouldn't suffer about it.

Implying that he would. I could get why he didn't want to say that.

We were silent for a moment, avoiding each other's look, until I manned up – someone had to – cupped his face with my hands and turned it so he was forced to look at me. I leaned up and I just whispered against his lips :

-I'm not going anywhere.

And I brushed my lips on his in a light but lingering kiss. We fell silent again for a few seconds, our foreheads connected, breathing from the other's mouth...

And then I couldn't take it. Being silent was definitely not for me! I leaned back and asked as if no dramatically romantic moment had just happened :

-Okay, one more question. Why didn't Scott tell me about this? Does that mean that Allison's not his mate? Cause dude I will not believe you if you say so!

-I don't know if they're mates.

He was struggling a bit to gather his thoughts and I couldn't help a smug smile at the thought that I could unsettle him that much. But he still went on.

-I think I remember my parents telling me that usually, only born werewolves really felt the pull. I think it was something like any wolf feels it but it takes a lot of experience with relationships_ while_ being a werewolf to be able to distinguish it from any other attraction feeling. Sometimes it gets obvious, like seeing how affected Boyd was... From Scott's behavior I would say that what Allison and him have looks a lot like mating, but no one can know for sure except for the werewolves themselves, who they're mated to.

-Hum. And one more question?

This time he was obviously pretending to be pissed.

-Has Peter found his mate?, I asked hesitantly.

-Well, there's a reason he went ballistic after the fire when Laura and I didn't.

-Oh.

Was all I could say. I kind of expected that, but still, it sucks for him. I almost pity the guy... But at the same time, he is a psycho who almost killed everyone dear to me at some point so...

Silence settled again, but this time, Derek was the one to break it.

-I know about Cora too.

-Really?!, my curiosity was at it's highest. I may or may not be exaggerating.

-Why do you think I haven't killed Isaac yet?

I looked at him with eyes the size of basket balls. Baseballs? Definitely golf balls!

-Wow! Who would've thought, huh?

I took a few seconds before I said anything else.

-Okay last question...probably. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I had to verbally torture you to get you to tell me all that! Why?

-Because. I didn't want to freak you out, or make you feel like we were forced to be together. And I didn't think it would matter anyway since you can't tell it happened.

-Well it does matter! I said giving him my best angry frown. And judging by the look on his face it was pretty convincing.

I smiled and continued.

-Because that means that you wanted to jump me from the beginning, and trust me, that's valuable information if, or should I say when, I want to blackmail you!

He relaxed and played along.

-Oh that would be terrible! And may I ask, what kind of things you would _force_ me to do?

-First off, I will have you _take_ me... I didn't miss the mischievous spark that lit in his eyes as I lingered to let him imagine a lot of various things (probably involving one of us with less clothing than usual...or both of us!).

-...on our first official date as mates.

He looked almost disappointed until I added;

-And then many other different stuff.

I put a small kiss in the crook of his neck before moving away from the couch we were seated on.

Damn I really could do anything to see that playful and kind of frustrated smile of his...

* * *

A/N

To anyone who recognized the reference to the French podcast series "Le donjon de Naheulbeuk" : you're good people.

Anyways. How did you like Stiles POV for once?

I planned to write this chapter from the moment I started on chapter 2 (which was actually the first I worked on for this story), and it was certified with chap 1. I wanted a chance to have Derek explain how finding your mate isn't falling in love but more like knowing who you're most probably gonna fall in love with. I like the idea of them being made for each other but still actually having the choice.

Another thing. I'm not against writing or reading Mpreg (and it's kinda funny how I like it only in a Sterek stories!). I actually contemplated putting one in this story because wouldn't having Sterek cubs the best thing ever! But the thing is, I'm trying to stick to the original series as much as possible (you've probably noticed I haven't changed anything in the scenario so far, just added new thoughts to the characters) so I'm not putting anything that is probably not possible in the series... Although all my work is kinda ruined since the beginning of season 3 and the introduction of the evil – at least to any Sterek-shipper – Jennifer (damn you screen-writers!). So yeah, no Mpreg in this story... Plus I find Stiles reaction to this idea so funny!

Last piece of useless commenting... actually kinda useful! I'm not even close to getting started on the next chapter yet. I have a couple of ideas but I also have a freaking 30 pages report to write due 2-3 weeks from now so, just to say, please don't hate me if I don't update very soon!

(Those Author's notes are getting longer and longer with each chapter.)


End file.
